Health
Back to Game Mechanics ---- Health defines the amount of damage a unit or building can take before it is destroyed. Units can regenerate lost Health over time but buildings need to be repaired to restore their Health. Health Regeneration Unit Health Regeneration Over time, a unit that has lost any Health will slowly and automatically regenerate it, unless suffering from an illness. Undead creatures only regenerate their Health during the night but will also regenerate it at twice the speed of normal. Placing a unit or Hero inside a tower will also double their regeneration rate. Hero Health Regeneration Some Heroes have access to a Hero skill known as Regeneration that adds +20% Health Regeneration per point invested in the skill. In addition to that, for every 3 points a Hero invests into their Strength characteristic, they will improve their Health Regeneration by +1 point per 20 seconds. There are also Hero items that increases a Hero's Health Regeneration. Health Regeneration Researches Both High Elves and Wood Elves have access to a research trio, known as Healing, that can improve Health Regeneration for your entire army up to 300% of normal when all 3 have been researched. Restoring Health Health Potions A Health Potion is a special item that all Heroes are given at the start of every battle and can restore Health instantaneously on command (pressing the H key or selecting it from the items menu). The amount of Health restored is dependent on the Hero's highest keep level but will always cure the Hero of any illness. Heroes are given four Health Potions at the start of every battle but can buy more from Shops for a certain amount of all four resources. Health Restoring Researches Both High Elves and Wood Elves have another research known as Elcor's Balm that allows their Healer / Healing Orb to heal up to 100 points of Health from all friendly units within a considerable distance (almost full map coverage on the biggest map) as well as curing those units from any illnesses they may have. Leveling up When a unit levels up, it'll regain any lost Health equal to the amount their maximum Health stat rose by. When a Hero levels up, their Health will be fully restored! Restoring Health via Spells There are many spells in the game that can restore a units Health. There is even an entire magic sphere dedicated to it - Healing Magic. But the following spells can restore Health to both units and Heroes: *Heal Self - Restores a respectable amount of lost Health to the caster. *Group Healing - Restores a passable amount of lost Health to the caster and nearby friendly units. *Major Healing - Restores large amounts of lost Health to the caster and nearby friendly units. *Cure - Restores very little amount of lost Health to the caster and nearby friendly units (as well as removing any illnesses they may have). *Gemberry - Restores small amounts of Health from the caster (and nearby friendly units at higher levels). *Cauterize - Restores small amounts of Health from the caster and nearby friendly units. Units that can restore Health Some units can restore Health to themselves and other but only through the use of spells. White Mages and Unicorns can cast both Cure and Group Healing spells. Archons can cast only Cure and Snakepriests can cast Cauterize. Minotaur units can restore their own Health by killing (and eating!) harmless animals found around many maps. Upon eating one, a Minotaur will recover 20 lost Health, as well as being cured of any illnesses. Increasing max Health Increasing Hero Health As Heroes level up, they'll receive a few points in Health based on their current max Health (usually between 2-4 points). Heroes will also receive +3 points in Health each time they increase their Strength characteristic. There is also a Hero skill that further increases their maximum Health - Constitution that adds +15 Health per point invested in the skill. Further more, many Hero items can increase (and even decrease) a Hero's maximum Health stat. Increasing Unit Health Unit's will receive an increase to their maximum Health stat as they level up after gaining a certain amount of experience. In addition to that, certain Hero skills can improve the maximum Health of specific units. The Dark Elf Death Rune increases the maximum Health of Assassasins by +5% per point invested in the skill. The High Elf Life Rune adds +5% Health per point to Unicorns, and their Arcane Rune adds +5% Health to all Elven Mages (Druids, Mystics, Sorcerors). The Wood Elf Forest Rune adds +5% Health to Treants and Ancient Treants, and their Sky Rune adds +5% Health to basic and advanced fliers. Increasing/Decreasing Health via Spells The Chaos Magic spell Morph Health can randomly increase or decrease a unit's maximum Health stat. This can be used against both friendly units and enemy units. Health on Buildings Repairing a Building Repairing a structure will restore its Health to full at a much faster rate than the regeneration rate of any normal unit, but costs a certain amount of resources depending upon its initial construction cost. Cheaply (90 second repair time) or hastily (60 second repair time). Repairing a building faster will cost more resources, though. Restoring a Building's Health via Spells A Building's Health can also be fully restored instantly via the Earthpower spell from either Heroes with Rune Magic or Dark Dwarven Engineers after researching the skill. Increasing Buildings max Health Tinker class Heroes (and Dark Dwarf Heroes) with the Engineering skill can increase a building's maximum Health stat by +3% per point invested in the skill. In addition to that, the Dwarven race also have a research named Engineering that, once researched, increases a building's maximum health stat by +25%. Category:Game Mechanics